


Pretty Boy With The Adventurous Mind

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana and Zoe are lesbos, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And I'M the G, Ben Platt is so good, Connor is finally happy, Cynthia and Heidi are good moms tm, Dodie is pure, Everyone lives, F/F, Fluff, Forest expertise, I am in a very good and calmed mood!, I felt the need to write this because my sister totally made sin art yesterday, I just got into this musical, I listened to dodie while writing this, I'm the B, If You Squint - Freeform, Kinda OOC lmao, LGBT, M/M, No mentions of Larry, Nobody Dies, One Shot, One shot???, Oops, Stop hurting Connor 2k17, Today is going to be a good day and here's why, Totally the typical 'someone approaches your date while you're gone really quick' thing lmao, Tree Bros, Tree Bros fluff, connor is gay, cuff me, dear evan hansen - Freeform, evan is bi, idk how to tag, let him be happy, lgbtq+, take me away boys, that's all it is, there's no smut I promise, they're dating, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *Slight warning for language!*"And you could rant on and on about all the plants you saw the other day and I could never get tired of hearing about trees whose names I don't know how to pronounce. And you could tell me about that special someone in your life years from now and I would listen as much as I did about the things you were passionate about, no matter how much it hurt to hear you say someone else's name the way I wished mine would fall off your tongue. How would it feel to be adored by you?""A-and what if that was you? What if you could lean down with your arm around my shoulder and peck me on the top of m-my head?"





	Pretty Boy With The Adventurous Mind

Dear Evan Hansen,  
Today is going to to be a good day, and here's why. Your boyfriend is taking you out for your 2nd year anniversary. Your face has cleared up and you are very happy. You're going to hold his hand proudly around campus and smile. You'll try to be the best boyfriend he could ask for. You're going to ask Zoe and Alana for help picking out what to wear. Jared's going to drop you off at his dorm and he's going to kiss you.  
You'll give him your gift and he's going to love it. His smile lights up your life and there's nowhere else you'd rather be than in his arms.  
Make sure to wear your Pride button. He likes your button. He'll wear his matching one with a rainbow on it.  
Try to use a different hairstyle, but not too different that he doesn't recognize you.  
Today is going to be a good day and nobody can stop that from happening.  
Sincerely, you

Evan smiled down at his writing. He was going to have a good day. Connor and him had been dating for two years today. They were in their third year of college and Connor promised to take Evan out somewhere special. Evan wanted to go right now, but Connor wanted him over an hour before the time that he asked Evan out in their first year of College.  
The boys were playing Overwatch in Connor's room. It was nothing special. It was just like any other day. Connor was happiest when he was near Evan. Secrets had spilled and promises were broken, but here they were, laughing and talking like they had the purest relationship in the world. Connor would get mad, Evan got upset, and they would both cry and promise to never bring up the subject again. Maybe if he hadn't been such a jerk in high school, he would have the guts to tell Evan how he felt when his head would lay on his shoulder at midnight. Connor screamed at himself in his head. Of course he didn't deserve Evan. Nobody did. He pushed his best friend down a flight of stairs, breaking his arm. His family paid the bill, against Heidi's recommendations. Jared made fun of his Anxiety and would give Evan panic attacks occasionally in Middle school. Zoe turned him down by telling him she had a girlfriend when he had finally worked himself up enough to spill. Alana... She didn't get him. She didn't realize panic attacks, she just thought he was being dramatic. Connor's head swam and he became very angry at everyone, including himself. Why couldn't he just realize he was the only thing holding his damn life together?  
So, Connor said it.  
"Hey, Evan. You do realize that you are the purest thing in this messed up world right? You realize your smile could be p-put on display and-d I would always visit the gallery?" Connor 's words slurred and he became more sad than angry the more he talked because he would never have this perfect boy, "And you would be the greatest boyf-riend." His breath hitched in his throat, staring down into his lap, not daring to look up in case Evan was gone.  
"And you could rant on and on about all the plants you saw the other day and I could never get tired of hearing about trees whose names I don't know how to pronounce. And you could tell me about that special someone in your life years from now and I would listen as much as I did about the things you were passionate about, no matter how much it hurt to hear you say someone else's name the way I wished mine would fall off your tongue. And I'd help take pictures of you two, wishing it was me with my arm wrapped around your shoulder, smiling down and pecking you on the cheek. Maybe I would get a dog to help myself and distract myself from the text I would receive from you about how nice your date was. And I could never hate them. No matter how much I tried. If they could pull a smile on your face, brighter than any one I'd managed to make you pull off, then that was that. And I would be grateful to at least be able to watch from afar. How would it feel to be adored by you?" Connor was crying now. Evan had been removed from the match a long time ago, not bothering to play the game, focused on every word that came out of Connor's lips.  
"A-and what if that was you? What if you could lean down with your arm around my shoulder and peck me on the top of m-my head?" Evan crawled over to Connor and placed a hand on his arm, rubbing cirlcles. "Because I would like that."  
This caught Connor's attention. Looking up at Evan and taking him in as much as he could through the blurriness of his vision, he asked the question that had been on his mind for the 20 seconds they sat there, just staring at each other, "Do you mean it?"  
Evan swore and dove down to tackle Connor in a hug, "Y-yes. Of course I mean it. No matter how much you tell yourself that I could never like you and I would end up with someone else, it'll always be you on my mind, wanting you to kiss me," Evan smiled and laughed brightly.  
"Can I?"  
Evan blushed as he looked down at Connor, but nodded furiously.  
Then his lips were on Evan's. Evan smiled and kissed back. His lips were kind of chapped and wet from tear streaks, but it was the single best kiss he was ever given. God, he would trade every other kiss he had, just for a peck from Connor.  
And they pulled back. And they stared.  
"Can I be your boyfriend? Because that would be sick," Connor asked breathlessly. His hair was everywhere from the force of being knocked over and the fact that Evan's hands had taken up the job of further messing it up. His face was damp and a stray fuzzy stuck here and there (he used his sleeve to wipe his face briefly). But, Evan couldn't think of anyone prettier.  
"Y-yes!" Evan said, confident despite his stutter. And they kissed again.

So, Evan was here. Sitting in his dorm, Alana prodding him with a brush as Zoe rummaged through his wardrobe.  
"Do you have any polos? You should wear those. Polo shirts aren't formal, but look like it enough to pass off as it." Zoe asked and explained.  
"All of my polos are in my dresser right now. I didn't have enough room," Evan mumbled, sheepishly.  
Alana suddenly jumped as she had an idea. "Hey! What did you wear when he asked you out?"  
"Oh? My purple polo with a pair of black skinny jeans."  
"What the fuck..." Zoe looked back at him and Alana.  
"W-what?" Evan gulped. "Connor bought them for me!"  
"Oh course he did..." Zoe no longer looked surprised.  
"Then, wear that! If he remembers, which I know he does, it'll take him way back when!"  
Zoe didn't protest as she threw the purple polo at Evan, before going to look for the black skinny jeans.

And, time skip to him, sitting in Jared's car, on his way to Connor's dorm. Evan was a red mess, pulling at his collar, palms sweaty and fiddling with his Bi Pride button.  
"Chill out?" Jared said in questioning manner. "You act like it's your first date."  
"W-well! It's our 2nd year milestone in our relationship. This i-is import-ant!"  
"Yeah, yeah. I know." Jared rolled his eyes extra slow (not good for others on the road).  
"How far away from his dorm are we right now?" Evan asked, checking his phone.

"I don't know? It should take like, 2 minutes?"  
Evan couldn't keep his clammering hands down. It got so bad that he had to set his phone down in fear of dropping it.  
"Okay, what's wrong?"  
"I-I... I just. What if he wants to break up?"  
Jared literally pulled over.  
"What do you mean what if he wants break up??" Jared looked almost angry, "You guys have been dating for exactly two years. If he wants to throw away THREE years of loving and friendship, then he is just as much of a dick as he was that day when he broke your arm."  
"He didn't break my arm! I just-just, fell," Evan stuttered.  
"He shoved you down a flight of stairs because you laughed nervously after I called him a school shooter. You fell? Absolute bull. You may have gotten over it, but to be honest, I'm still kind of pissed. He should have pushed me if anyone," Jared deadpanned. "But he makes you happy, so I guess that makes up for it," He shrugged and put the car in drive.  
Evan smiled a bit. He does make him happy.

They're in the parking lot now. He gulped and opened his car door. He looked over at Jared, who shot him a thumbs up, mouthing 'fuck him if you have the chance'. Evan blushed wildly and slammed the door shut. He stiffly made his way into the building. He found Connor's dorm door shortly. He softly rapped him knuckles on the door. No response.  
He waited another 20 seconds before he started to get worried. He pulled the spare key out of his pocket and quickly unlocked the door. He kept his eyes on the ground for first few seconds in the room. He turned around, planning on closing the door, but decided better (in case he needed an escape quickly). He heard the bed squeak. Was someone else in the room?  
"Fuck... Evan?" He heard Connor whisper. More squeaking. Evan's mind went to the worst possible situation and he kept his eyes trained on his shoes, wondering if Connor was cheating on him.  
Evan's eyes were forced to shoot up out of curiosity.

There, on the bed was Connor Murphy (In all his glory). He was alone and fully clothed. Evan breathed a sigh of relief. He looked kind of scared.  
"What's wrong? Why are you on the bed?" Evan asked in curiosity.  
"I-" Connor was cut off by someone opening his closet. Evan's eyes made their way over to look and see who was in the room before him. He saw Zoe's head peek out. Another sigh of relief.  
"I am NOT going to go through you guys making out!" She fake gagged and made her way out the door, closing it behind her.  
"Why was Zoe in your closet?" Evan almost laughed.  
"S-she..." Connor turned red and he shoved his head into his hands, "She was giving me a pep talk about what to do. She was just about to leave and you knocked on the door. I panicked and shoved her in the closet," He looked thoroughly embarrassed.  
"You're so cute," Evan climbed over to the bed and hugged him from behind, "Taking precautions to know what to do."  
"S-shut up! Zoe said she was over at your place an hour ago, helping you decide what to wear!"  
"Okay, you got me there," The two boys laughed and Connor turned around to give him a soft, chaste kiss on his lips.  
"Where are we going?" Evan said after he pulled away.  
"A La Mode, first!" Connor said, booping his boyfriend on the nose, "So we can have something to eat."  
"Did you just boop me? Did Zoe tell you to do that? She boops Alana."  
"Actually, no. I just wanted to touch you again without it being too needy of a gesture," Connor slowed down as he let the gears turn in his head and he realized that's what Zoe told him to do.  
Evan got what was going on and he laughed.  
"Oh, god. Just- get in my car, Ev."

Five minutes and they were in A La Mode, Evan, eating his strawberry and banana ice cream cup as he smiled down at it. Connor had just left to get his own. He had forgotten to even order because he was helping Evan decide. Such a concerned boyfriend. He felt someone slide into the chair across from him. He looked up.  
The girl had butterscotch hair, pulled into a bun. She had her own hands on a cup of ice cream. Her black choker was lace and looked like every choker he'd seen on the streets. Alana had one like that. Evan started getting worried. When would Connor get back. He shot her an awkward 'hi'.  
She smiled brightly at his attempt at initiating a conversation. "Hey, my name is Oli! Short for Oliver."  
"E-Evan..." Evan kind of gave her a sweep with his eyes, "N-not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?"  
"Oh! You're super cute and I figured the only time I'd get to talk to you was when your friend was away! No offence to him or anything," She laughed nervously.  
"Erm... Thanks?" Evan no longer had words.  
"So, do you have a girlfriend, and can I get your number?"  
Evan was literally lost. He didn't know what to say! What if this Oli girl was a homophobe? Would she make fun of him? Would she grimace and kick him as she called him bad words? He shivered and left his mouth shut.  
"Hey... Sorry if I caught you off guard," She sounded genuinely worried.  
"I-it's just-" Evan was cut off, before getting to explain himself.  
"Uh, who's your friend Evan?" Connor came up from behind him, swooping in to save him from embarrassment.  
"Oh! Hello! My name is Oli," She stuck out her hand for a shake, but he refused by standing there, hand on a shaking Evan's shoulder.  
"Uh, okay. I was just stopping by to see if I could get Evan's number. Sorry for intruding." Oliver smiled brightly, despite being blatantly rejected.  
"Get his number? Evan did you give her your number?" Connor asked the boy sitting down in front of him.  
"No, Connor," Evan had calmed down enough to speak correctly.  
"Okay, cool. I don't mind if you guys exchange numbers, but don't you dare make a move on him."  
Oli shot a look at Evan. She whispered (despite being literally two feet from Connor, "Is this your brother?"  
"Are you serious?" Connor deadpanned as Evan shook his head furiously, "Stop talking to him real quick. He doesn't like attention." 'unless it's from me' Connor thought.  
"Oh! Sorry! She tore her gaze from Evan.  
A tense and awkward silence passed between the three, thoughts running through everyone's heads. Evan broke the silence. Kind of.  
"He's my boyfriend..." Evan whispered to the table.  
"What was that?" Oli and Connor asked at the same time.  
"I-I... I said that I'm taken. This is my boyfriend," Evan blushed and fiddled with the end of his polo.  
"Oh." Was all that Oliver said. She sat up and removed herself from Connor's throne. She was no longer asking for his number. She walked off.  
As he sat down, his stare traveled over to Oli, retreating to the other side of the restaurant to a tall black haired man who wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave them a glare. Jesus. He kissed her on her head.  
So the girl had enough fucking courage to walk over, call Evan cute, ask for his number, and ask if he had a girlfriend. In front of her boyfriend, but out of earshot. Coward.  
Evan was shaking again.  
"Hey, how about we just head back?" Connor smiled warmly down at him, taking his hand as he got up with his ice cream. Another glare that burnt them both. It was taking all Connor had not to flip the damn guy off.

"Sorry for not coming quicker, Ev" Connor gave him a quick kiss.

"It's totally fine, Con!" Evan reassured, squeezing his hand.  
"I just feel bad that I let something like this happen on our second year of being together," Connor gave Evan a convincing smile, "Y'know?"  
"I think the mood is kinda ruined," Connor raised his eyebrows, making Evan turn redder than Zoe after ther first kiss with Alana, "It's just-! Jared said something when he dropped me off and I've been thinking ab-bout it a lot," Jesus Christ, he was digging himself a very deep hole.  
"Oh?" Connor was interested now.  
"He said you were gonna bang me," Evan said in the most monotone voice, teasing Connor with how fake calm he was being about it. This is the part where the other spit takes if they have a drink. Unfortunately, they got ice cream, not sodas. So, Connor was just sputtering, grip tightening on Evan's hand.

Whatever special thing Connor had planned would have to wait, because Connor was in the backseat of his car, Evan on his lap, exchanging sweet kisses. Neither was going to escalate, but it was nice just to hug each other and act like they had everything planned out. No college tuitions, no homophobes, and certainly nothing stopping them from loving each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is longer than I wanted it to be lmao  
> I got the idea with the Connor ranting about Evan's future lover part because I was listening to Adored by him by Dodie while writing.  
> Mistakes you found???  
> Let me know! ;)


End file.
